The present invention relates to a clutch mechanism for engaging and disengaging the rotational forces applied to the spool of a fishing reel, more particularly, a reel having a spool shaft supported at both ends and a handle for turning the spool.
Such a clutch mechanism normally comprises a pinion gear engaged with the drive gear on the handle shaft. The pinion gear is fitted on the spool shaft in such a manner that it rotates the shaft while being slidable in the axial direction in a manner such that the pinion gear engages a notched circular portion on the spool shaft. A clutch lever is engaged with the pinion so that the pinion gear can be slid in the axial direction and a clutch cam is disposed between the clutch lever and a support plate with a clutch cam being coupled to an operating lever. The pinion and the spool shaft are engaged and disengaged by the action of the clutch cam. The pinion gear and the spool shaft automatically engage when the handle of the reel is rotated in the forward direction, i.e., in the direction that will wind line onto the spool. A ratchet is associated with the operation of the reel handle.
FIGS. 6A and 6B show a conventional clutch mechanism of the type previously described which is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 78526/85. In such a device, the clutch mechanism includes an operating lever operatively associated with clutch engagement and disengagement switching means, including a clutch lever, a clutch cam, an operating lever and a dead point spring, which combine to provide the function of the previously described mechanism.
In the clutch mechanism shown in FIG. 6, a lever shaft is integrally coupled to the operating lever 018 which is slid in a narrow slot on the side plate to push one end of an interlocking lever 024 that is supported on that side plate. The interlocking lever rotates the clutch cam 017 and for that reason when the clutch is switched from disengagement to engagement, the reel is placed in a "flipped" state automatically by the rotation of the handle but this flipped state cannot be achieved manually using the operating lever because frictional resistance of the sliding surface in the narrow opening in the side plate on the lever shaft is too high. As a result, the lever shaft is inclined due to the eccentric pushing of the operating lever and the switching action is likely to be incorrect.
FIG. 7 depicts a proposed clutch mechanism disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 67572/85. In the mechanism of FIG. 7, the clutch mechanism includes a clutch engagement and disengagement switching means comprised of a clutch lever 016, a clutch cam 017, an interlocking lever 024, an operating lever 018, and a dead point spring 019. Also included is a cam 020 in the switching means that makes it possible to establish a state in which the clutch cannot be kept disengaged.
In the mechanism shown in FIG. 7, the clutch cam and the operating lever are coupled together by a pin. As a result, the clutch can be switched from the disengagement to the engagement condition manually. However, since the operating lever is moved along a narrow opening in the slide plate, the same wrong action as can occur in the mechanism of FIGS. 6A and 6B can occur in the mechanism depicted in FIG. 7.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a clutch mechanism for a fishing reel having a spool shaft supported at both ends where disengagement or engagement of the clutch can be effected either automatically or manually. In such an operation, the members are rotated so as to avoid causing an incorrect action of engagement caused by the sliding motion in the clutch mechanisms shown in FIGS. 6A, 6B and 7. Specifically, the disengagement and engagement of the clutch can be switched either automatically by the rotation of the handle or manually by the operation of an operating lever.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that the rotating motion of the operating lever is transmitted to the clutch cam through a lever plate with the number of parts comprising a clutch mechanism reduced. This simplifies manufacture of the device and reduces its manufacturing cost.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and part will be obvious from the description or learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.